Only One Person Gets to Beat You Up And That's Me
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: Butters parents abuse him again. Will Cartman have to come in a fix it? Slight CartmanxButters in the end
1. Chapter 1

Only One Person Gets to Beat You Up, and That's Me

By lisbeth-dragon

This is a South Park story.

**Pairing: **CartmanxButters

I noticed that Butters's dad seems to abuse him a lot in the show. In this story his abuse goes too far. Cartman steps in to save the day. **A/N: **Cartman will probably say racist and homophobic stuff about Jewish people and gay people (like on the show) I don't think that way about anyone, I'm keeping Cartman in character. I don't own anything from South Park. Anyway, on with the story

(Butters's POV)

I was coming home from school. It had been a pretty normal day. People made fun of me and Eric called me a fag. Token gave me a wedgie and Damien stole my lunch money. Also Mr. Garrison gave me a 'C' on a test just because I didn't show my work. _'Oh, hamburgers,' _I thought. _'I hope I don't get in trouble with my parents.'_ I went inside the house, and then my dad called me over. "So Butters, how did you do on your test today?" He asked behind a newspaper. I looked in my backpack and handed it to him. _'Please don't get mad,' _I thought and rubbed my knuckles.

My Dad got mad. "BUTTERS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He screamed. "My test," I said quietly, looking at the ground. _'Gosh darn it, he's mad again,' _I thought. "Me and your mother raise you the best way we know how and you can't even honor us with good grades?!" He screamed. His hand came down on my face. My neck snapped to the left and I could hear a little _snap_. "Butters, you have been a very bad boy," My Dad said sternly as he took off his belt. I had been through this before, so I sat on the floor and covered my head, and tried not to scream too loud.

Later on, he sent me up to my room. I didn't get grounded though, thank goodness. I was looking at the welts and put a couple bandages on some small cuts. My Mom walked in the door. "Hi, Butters," My Mom said sitting on my bed. "I want to talk to you, sweetie." I sat down on the bed next to her, wincing from some pain in ribs. "Don't make that face!" She said sternly while she slapped my cheek. "You know your father and I have to do things like this so you'll behave better." "I'm sorry," I mumbled. "You better be sorry," Mom replied. "Your father and I love you and want what's best for you. That's why we have to hit you every now and then to make sure that you behave well." "Ok," I mumbled looking at the ground. To be honest, I didn't pay that much attention because my ribs were hurting from getting hit from the metal of the belt. "Mom is it ok if I go to see my friends?" I said quietly looking down. My Mom considered this for a minute. "Ok, you can go out for a little bit," She said smiling.

I changed into one of my many blue sweaters, and headed out to meet the fellas.

(Cartman's POV)

I was walking with Stan and Kyle and eating some cheesy poofs. "God fat ass, could you be any slower?" Kyle asked. "Hey shut up you stupid Jew fag!" I screamed. "Why don't you shut up, lard ass?!" He screamed back. "Guys, will you cut it out?" Stan asked. "Here comes Butters." **'Oh God,' **I thought. **'One more fag I need to deal with.'** Butters came up to us all smiling, and stuff. **'It is kinda cute, the way he smiles,' **I thought.** 'Holy shit! Why am I thinking about this? It must be the cheesy poofs.' **He was talking to Stan and Kyle, who conveniently had to leave to get tampons for Stan's sister. **'Thanks for nothing, fags,'** I thought. I sat on the curb and Butters sat down next to me. I noticed a red welt on his hand that was bleeding a little. "What happened to your hand, fag?" I asked. He rubbed his hand slowly. "Oh, my Dad got mad at me and beat me up," He said sadly, still rubbing the welts. I was shocked, as I saw more red welts along his arm. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "What did he beat you up for?" I asked. "Oh, um I got a 'C' on my test and he got mad," Butters responded simply. "Does he do that a lot?" I asked softly. "Yeah," Butters replied. "Mostly he just hits me with his hand or kicks me, but today he used his belt. And my Mom slaps me around sometimes too. Sometimes her nails dig into my face or arm."

(Cartman's POV)

I don't know why, but I felt sorry for Butters. I knew that his Dad beat him up after that time I pretended to be him on the phone and called his Dad a pussy. But I felt bad that he got beat up for something stupid like a 'C' on a fucking test! "Don't you get mad at him or you Mom for beating you?" I asked. Butters looked surprised. "No," He said. "They have to do that or else I might get in trouble."

'**What the Hell?!' **I thought.

They basically brainwashed him into thinking that beating him is ok! That is fucked up. "Butters you can't be a pussy forever," I said with a mouthful of cheesy poofs. "They could end up really hurting you." "They love me though," Butters replied. "They have to be tough on me to keep me from trouble."

I realized that the damage was done and he was totally brainwashed by his parents, so I had to step in. "You can have the rest of my cheesy poofs," I said thrusting the bag to him. He looked surprised as I started walking away. "Where are you going?" He asked running to me. "Can I come with you?" "No," I said looking back at his (cute?) little face. "It's something I have to do by myself."


	2. Chapter 2

(Cartman's POV)

Butters's Mom & Dad were watching TV when I knocked on the door. "Oh it's one of Butters little friends, come on in!" His mom said. "Hey, Mrs. Butters's mom," I said kind of pissed. "So, um I was hanging out with your son and I saw these little red welts on his arm. Do you guys know why they were there?"

They laughed. They fucking **laughed. **"Oh yes, I have to admit, we've had to slap him around a few times," Butters's Dad said. "But you need to realize, Cartman that this is for his own good. He won't get anywhere if we don't give him some discipline." "You really think beating him up is going to be good for him?" I asked getting mad. "Well every kid needs discipline," Butters's mom piped in.

I sighed. "I didn't think I would have to do this but you leave me no choice," I said turning to my bag. "What do you mean Cartman?" Butters's mom said worried. "I mean I'm sure you guys mean well but Butters is my friend, and the last thing he needs in this crappy town is fags like you beating him up," I said searching through the shit in my bag. I found the gun.

"I wish I could say that I'm sorry for this," I aimed the gun and fired. "But I'm not."

I cleaned up some bits of blood and brain and laid the gun by Butters's dad's hand. Then I left to get some more cheesy poofs.

(Butters's POV)

Me and Eric were walking back home and eating some cheesy poofs. It was really nice of Eric to share some of his food with me. He never shares with anyone. Everyone thinks Eric is a meanie, but he's not. He's a really nice, protective person. I wish there could be more times when we could hang out and it was just me and him.

"Eric it was nice hanging out with you today," I said. "This was a good day." He actually smiled back and said, "It was cool hanging out with you too, you little fag. And plus I had a little 'talk' **(A/N: put air quotes here)** with your parents. They won't bother you again."

He led me back home and I could see paramedics inside. One of them came out and asked. "Are You Leopold Stotch?" "Yes'm," I said scared. "What happened?" The paramedic rubbed his forehead and gave me a piece of paper. "Your parents are dead, they were shot to death." At that moment I saw my mom and dad wheeled into the ambulance, with gaping bullet wounds in their head. I started crying and I felt Eric hug me. "It'll be ok," He whispered. "It'll be ok."

I read the letter later

_Dear Butters,_

_I realized how horribly me and your mother treated you. We agreed to kill ourselves so you could have a good life. You are perfect the way you are. Show this letter to the cops and make sure that you get good adoptive parents. South Park is a crazy little town, listen to your friends, and respect Eric Cartman's authority. I hope the best for you._

_-Love 3_

_Mom & Dad_

I was in my room wiping away some tears, when Eric walked in. "So how are you taking it?" He asked. "I'm still kind of upset," "Who are you going to live with?" He asked. "My grandma wants me to live with her but apparently my parents said that she couldn't take care of me." I chuckled. "It's probably for the best, because, she beats me too."

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" I asked after some time passed. "Hella no!" Eric said. "You're probably the nicest person in this goddamn town! Why do you think that?"

I sighed. "I don't feel that bad that my parents are dead," I admitted. "They beat me up all the time over stupid stuff and my Dad touched me in weird ways too. But they are still my parents and I feel like an awful person and— Eric grabbed my face and looked me dead in the eyes. "You are not an awful person," He said fiercely. "They are the ones who beat you and acted like assholes to you. You are Not. A. Bad. Person." He let go of my face after a second. "Anyway I have to get going," He said in a hurry. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I will," I replied. "Oh, and Eric?"

"What?"

I boldly went up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," I said softly.

He punched my arm but then he kissed my cheek and smiled. "You're welcome… fag."

**And I'm done. I remember that there was one episode where Butters's grandma was bullying him. So I remembered that for this story. Cartman's kind of OOC in this chapter, so bear with me. What do you think? Read & Review! (No hate please**


End file.
